Smallville Returns
by superlc529
Summary: Lois and Clark are transported to the Superman Returns Universe due to a meteor-freak. There they meet their counterparts. How are they going to get back? Will they get back safely? CLOIS Please Read and Review! :


A/N: I don't own Smallville or Superman Returns. This idea popped into my head and I thought maybe I should write it. This is my 4th Smallville fan fiction and my first attempt at a crossover so please be kind. I hope you all enjoy it. Well on with the story!!

Smallville Returns

"Lois, are you sure you want to publish that? Grant might not like it and besides, I don't think anybody outside the Smallville city limits will believe it," Clark said concerned for one of his best friends who was going to turn into so much more for him.

"Don't sweat it, Smallville. Besides, some weird stuff has been happening in Metropolis and I think that the public should know about it," Lois replied as she continued typing up her little exposé.

"I don't think Grant will even believe it," Clark said still pushing her. "And besides he might just turn it down because he might be mad at you for breaking up with him."

"You don't need to remind me, Clark. At least this breakup was on my terms and not his. And thank you for not lobbing a grenade at this guy," Lois said still typing not caring about Clark's warnings about the story.

"What's that supposed to mean?," Clark asked starting one of their little tirades of banter.

"I told you once that you seem to have the uncanny ability to lob a grenade at every guy that I date and you didn't at Grant, so thank you," Lois explained as she finished her story.

"I do not… it's just that I don't think they're good enough for you," Clark said and then instantly knew he should have rephrased that when he saw Lois' expression.

"_Weren't good enough for me_?," Lois asked making sure she heard right. "That sounds like jealousy, Smallville."

"N-No it's not! It's just friendly concern," Clark said trying to cover up his slip about what he was starting to feel towards his best friend's cousin.

"And if we're going to talk about 'being good enough', I don't think that Lana was good enough for you either," Lois said.

"Thanks Lois," Clark said genuinely. After Clark decided to finally break up with Lana for the absolutely final time, he was always second guessing himself. But after spending more and more time with the intrepid reporter Lois, he knew he made the right choice. "Changing the subject back to your article, what makes you think anybody is going to believe it or the culprit will even let you print it?".

"Well, you may be right about people not believing it but I think the public should know. A guy who can teleport himself and if he wants to others to different universes, _alternate_ universes, commits a crime there and then comes back here where he isn't wanted for anything or steals here and goes to another universe where he also isn't wanted for anything should be exposed," Lois explained.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," Clark said with pure genuineness in his voice that caused Lois to take a second look at the young farm boy.

"That's appreciated, Clark," Lois replied sincerely. "And I know that you'll always be around to protect me… so I have nothing to worry about." As Lois started to print the story Clark heard footsteps approaching them. They happened to be the only ones in _The Daily Planet_, and those footsteps didn't sound like Chloe.

"Lois Lane, right?," a teenage boy asked causing Lois and Clark to turn around. Lois immediately recognized him as the kid who had the meteor power to teleport himself and others to alternate universes but Clark didn't. She immediately stood up and started to confront him.

"Yes, what do you want?," Lois asked her heart beating so hard she feared that it could be heard by the two men in the room.

"I want you to tear up that article, delete it from your computer or anywhere else you saved it and never talk about it again," he replied. After that comment Clark now realized that this was the guy Lois was writing about and he took a protective stance in front of her.

"What if I don't?," Lois asked carefully still holding strong from behind Clark's arm.

"Well, then I guess that I'll have to do something I'll regret to you and your boyfriend," he replied. "Knowing you, you probably told my little talent to your boyfriend so I'm afraid that you might not leave _The Daily Planet_ tonight."

"Okay… uh don't do anything," Lois said cautiously. She gently put Clark's protective arm down and walked over to the newly printed story and started to tear it up. "See no harm done. Now if you let me, I'll just get to my computer to delete it." The young boy let her pass and Clark was right on her tail just in case the meteor-freak tried anything funny. Lois brought the article back up and deleted it. Quickly she brought up a notepad window and typed quickly 'HELP US L&C', but to the other two occupants in the room it looked like she was still deleting the story. _"So much for two and a half hours worth of writing. I hope Chloe and Jimmy get this message," Lois thought to herself._

"Thank you," the boy named Brandon Noland said. "But… I'm afraid that you two still know about me and I can't have that so I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you away."

"I did everything you wanted!… I promise I won't say anything," Lois said walking in front of Clark. Clark put both his hands on her shoulders keeping her from lunging at this kid.

"Too bad… I'm sorry," he said and tried to look as sorry as he could in a psychopath sort of way, as he raised his hands and they started to glow green; he blasted both Lois and Clark as they vanished in the green light a few seconds later.

Around the same time in another universe, another Lois Lane and Clark Kent were finishing up a story in _The Daily Planet_. Richard White, Jimmy Olsen, and Jason were also there keeping them company. They had just finished a story on how the crime rate has gone down since Superman came back and the New Krypton fiasco.

"Don't you think it's nice of the scum of Metropolis to stop committing crimes while Superman recovers?," Jimmy asked as he saw Lois finishing up with the stories while Clark was behind her helping with spelling.

"Yeah… well the guy deserves a break," Richard replied. He looked to Lois to see if that would get some sort of reaction from her because after Superman had visited Jason the night before, Lois told the truth to Richard and he accepted it. They even decided to terminate their engagement until she got things straightened out with Superman and both were fine with it.

"Mommy? Are you almost done yet?," Jason asked. He was getting tired and wanted to go home. He wanted Superman to come visit him and he couldn't do that if he was sitting behind Lois helping her with her spelling. Jason figured out about "Mr. Clark" being Superman when he saw him on the TV and noticed that the only difference was that when he was Mr. Clark he wore glasses and when he was Superman he didn't and wore a suit and a cape. Jason told Clark he knew and father and son decided to keep it a secret.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm almost done. I just need to finish up a couple of lines," Lois replied. As Lois finished her and Clark's story a bright green light flashed at the other end of the room where two figures fell from a few feet which caused everyone to turn around and head over to the newly arrived "guests".

"Owww," Clark groaned as he hit the floor with a resounding thud and moaned out again as Lois landed on him. He didn't know that he was going to fall into this new dimension. The fall really didn't hurt him; it just caught him by surprise. Even though he was holding Lois it apparently didn't stop him from letting go while they were in some type of vortex.

"Sorry, Smallville," Lois said as she got up off of him and helped him stand up. He muttered a small 'thanks' and looked up to see some strangers staring at the two of them. Lois turned to see what he was staring at and too saw the strangers so she stammered a bit and said, "Uh… hi."

"Who are you and how did you get here?," Richard asked clearly asking the question that was on everyone's mind. He was holding Jason in his arms because he wanted a better look at the two people who appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh… before we answer. Can any of you tell us _where_ we are?," Lois asked carefully. She didn't want these people to think that they were dangerous in any kind of way.

"You're in _The Daily Planet_ in Metropolis," Jimmy told them.

"That's where we were before. I guess that kid did send us away," Lois said realizing the gravity of the situation loud enough for her companion through universes could hear but the other Kryptonian in the room, or the same one, however it could be looked at heard what she said but didn't say anything.

"Now… who are you two?," Richard asked once again.

"Well… my name is Lois Lane and this is," Lois started putting her hand to her chest indicating who she was talking about and Clark finished her sentence by introducing himself when Lois motioned her hand in his direction, "Clark Kent." Those two names caused a certain two people on the other end of the conversation to widen their eyes in disbelief.

"Lois Lane and Clark Kent?," Lois from the present dimension asked to make sure she heard right. Since she was standing directly in front of the doppelgangers, Clark edged his way forward to join her to see these two counterparts.

"Yeah," Lois and Clark from the Smallville universe answered in unison.

"Um… well I'm Lois Lane too, and he's Clark Kent also," Lois replied pointing to her colleague in thick black glasses.

"Well looks like we found our counterparts, Smallville," Lois said to Clark like this sort of thing happened to anybody on a normal day.

"Where are you two from?," Clark in glasses asked.

"Smallville. Metropolis," Lois and Clark said at the same time. Clark said 'Smallville' and Lois said 'Metropolis'. Then Clark continued, "Well actually as hard as it is to believe and we can't really explain it, but we're from another dimension or an alternate universe really. However you choose to look at it."

"Alternate Universe? Cool this will make a great story," Jimmy said eagerly running to go get his camera.

"Wait Jim, I don't think that we should publish this. After all who would believe it?," Kent said raising his hand putting it on Jimmy's chest to stop him from snapping a picture of his and Lois' counterparts.

"How did you get here?," Lane asked, her journalistic urge taking over.

"That's a little hard to explain," Clark answered. "Lois would you like to try?".

"What?," Lane asked confused and then realized he was talking to his Lois.

"I think he was talking to me," Lois said and then continued. "To avoid any kind of confusion maybe you should just call us Lois and Clark and we'll call you Lane and Kent. Okay?".

"Okay," Lane and Kent replied in unison.

"But I don't think I can explain it either… just that I think we may be stuck here until we can figure something out to get back," Lois said. "So who is the rest of the gang?". She motioned to the rest of the people behind her and best friend's counterparts.

"I'm Richard White, this is Jason, and that's Jimmy Olsen," Richard explained and bounced Jason up in his arms a little to indicate who he was talking about and looked in Jimmy's direction so their new friends could tell who he was referring to.

"Nice to meet you. The only name that sounds familiar is Jimmy," Lois said. "In our world, Jimmy is my cousin's boyfriend."

"Who's your cousin?," Jimmy asked hoping that she might be in his universe too and he might have a crack at being her boyfriend as well.

"Chloe Sullivan," Lois replied and Jimmy looked down in disappointment as that name didn't ring any bells.

"So how different is your universe?," Richard asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know," Lois said. "I'm not sure what your universe is like. The only thing I see so far that's different is our ages and the fact that your Smallville is wearing glasses… that really don't fit his face."

"Ages? How old are you two?," Kent asked sub-consciously pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose hoping that this Lois Lane wouldn't figure anything out.

"Twenty-One and she's Twenty-Two," Clark said finally getting into this conversation.

"Wow… well we're thir… not twenty-one and twenty-two," Lane started and decided not to reveal their ages especially from the big age difference.

"Do you guys have a Superman?," Jimmy asked eagerly. He wanted to know if each universe was as lucky as theirs to have a super-powered man watching out for the world.

"What's that?," Clark asked.

"Guess not," Jimmy replied disappointed.

"No really, what is it?," Clark asked and Lois looked on in interest too.

"Not _what_. Who," Lane replied and Jimmy got his colleague's hint and went to get a copy of _The Planet_ to show them what he looks like. "He's the world's savior. He flies around saving the day. He's not even from this planet really. He's from a planet named Krypton." At that name, Clark immediately looked up and looked at his duplicate and got a knowing stare in return. Clark decided not to say anything and let Lane continue her explanation as he looked at the paper in her hands. "He saved billions of lives just a couple of days ago. Here's a picture."

Lois took the paper from her doppelganger and looked at it and said, "I've seen this symbol before."

"What? Where?," Clark asked wondering how much she might know about him.

"In that dream I told you about the night before your graduation. I'm flying with this guy wearing a red cape and that symbol is on his chest except I can never see his face," Lois explained.

_"Well thank goodness she's never seen his face. I think it's me," Clark thought and took the paper from her and looked at it himself._

"You know Lois. It's just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. You probably saw something looking like it in my room or something as a doodle," Clark said trying to give her a logical explanation. Clark then handed the paper back to Lane.

"Well where are you guys gonna stay while you're here?," Richard asked "Because it doesn't look like you'll be going back any time soon."

"My purse is back in our universe, so I'm a little short on cash," Lois replied sarcastically "And I don't think Smallville here has enough money on him to last us while we're here."

"Smallville?," Jason asked finally making his voice heard during the whole conversation.

"That's what Lois calls me. Just to annoy me, but it really doesn't anymore," Clark explained.

"For your information, Farm Boy, it was never to annoy you. I just wanted to give you a nick name," Lois informed him.

"Well that's news to me," Clark replied pretending to be shocked.

Lois glared back at Clark and winked signaling she was just kidding and he smirked back at her, "Anyways, I don't know where we're gonna stay. Do you have any suggestions?".

"Well maybe you can stay with us. We have a vacant guest bedroom. Except there is only one so you may have to share a bed," Lane proposed.

"Fine with me. But he can take the couch," Lois said.

"Wait a minute, I am _not_ staying on the couch. I think that I deserve to sleep in the bed," Clark argued.

"Why complain, Smallville. After all you're used to sleeping on a couch," Lois retorted.

"That's exactly what I mean, Lois. Maybe you should sleep on the couch and get a taste of your own medicine," Clark replied starting their way of "flirting".

"What do you mean by that?," Lois asked. "You're the one who invited me _every_ time to stay with you and your family. It's not my fault your mom decided for you to give up your bedroom," Lois retorted.

"What are you two talking about?," Kent asked suddenly interested in the topic at hand. _"Is this Clark lucky enough to live with Lois Lane?," Kent thought._

"The joy of living together," Clark replied sarcastically.

"_Living_ together? Do you mean that you two are…?," Lane started but didn't know how to finish it because she couldn't think of herself with Clark like that even though the Clark Kent from this other universe wasn't hard on the eyes.

"NO!!," Lois and Clark yelled simultaneously knowing where she was headed with that question.

"Oh," Lane simply said embarrassed at her implication.

"I guess you can stay in the same bed, Smallville, but if you try anything I'll make sure that you'll be doing your chores on the farm with crutches," Lois warned.

"Aye Aye, _sailor_," Clark said and smirked with a salute. Lois knew that he was referring to the time that she "performed" at the Windgate Club and was just trying to get her back.

"It is getting late you guys, maybe everybody should head home," Jimmy suggested when he noticed Jason falling asleep on Richard's shoulder.

"Yeah, we better head out," Lane agreed, walked back to her computer, and finally sent her story to Perry White. "Let's go guys." With that Richard, Jimmy, Jason, and both Lois' and Clarks headed to the elevators. Once they reached the exit they each headed their separate ways. Kent decided to "walk" home and Jimmy took a cab home. Richard, Jason, Lane, Lois, and Clark went in Richard's car heading to 312 Riverside Drive, Richard and Lane's house. Since their car wasn't meant for five people, Lois had to sit on Clark in the back seat with Jason laughing at their awkward positions.

"So, uh how did you two meet?," Lane asked trying to start a conversation to avoid any uncomfortable silences.

"Welllllllll," Lois started dragging out the word ready to make Clark embarrassed but Clark cut her off, "Say one more word Lois and I'll tell them about the Windgate, _sailor_." Lois got the point immediately and closed her mouth.

"I guess if that topic is off limits, how long have you two known each other?," Richard asked a little confused at their trade of conversation and switched it to something he thought might be a safer topic.

"Uh, about four years or so," Lois replied. "I've known him since his senior year of high school."

"How long have you known your Clark?," Clark asked trying to keep the subject off how they met.

"Six or seven years but I didn't meet him until he started to work at _The Daily Planet_ with me," Lane answered. "Do you two work at _The Planet_?".

"Not me, but Lois does. I just help out with the spelling," Clark replied which got a little jab in his ribs from the woman sitting on him.

"Are we there yet?," Lois asked acting like a kid asking their parents if they had reached their destination yet because she was getting tired of the conversation and would much rather have silence even though she dreads uncomfortable silences.

"Yes," Lane answered as Richard pulled into the driveway. As soon as the car stopped, Lois got off of Clark's lap and out on the sidewalk to stretch her legs. Clark got out the same door as his dimension-traveling companion as Richard and Lane got out of the car attending to Jason. "We'll show you to your room after we get Jason in bed." Lois and Clark gave an acknowledging nod as they sat on the couch in the living room.

"How are we going to get back?," Lois asked out loud in a rhetorical question but Clark took it as a true question and answered, "I don't know, Lois, especially since we got here because of a meteor-freak."

"What's a meteor-freak?," Richard asked as he came down the stairs catching the tail-end of their conversation with Lane trailing behind him.

"Uh…," Clark started unsure how to explain it to someone who wasn't from Smallville or his own universe for that matter. "Well I don't know how to explain it."

"Let's just say that we really need to think outside the box to get ourselves back home," Lois replied also unsure how to explain a meteor-freak to someone who never lived in Smallville before.

"Well if you follow me, I'll show you two to the guest room. If you want we can loan you guys some pajamas," Lane said as her new guests followed her up the stairs.

"That'd be great, thanks, Lane," Lois replied for both of them. Clark turned his head to the window looking as if he saw or heard something. "You okay, Smallville?".

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. You know, I'll be right up, Lois, I think I may want to get some fresh air before I go to bed. After all I'm lived on a farm my whole life," Clark replied. Lois and Lane gave him a nod and continued up the stairs as Clark headed outside. "Hello?".

"I should have known you heard me," Kent said as he floated down to face his doppelganger, his cape flowing in the breeze.

"You actually go around in tights?," Clark asked folding his arms fighting back a smile.

"Yeah… I figured a t-shirt and jeans wouldn't be appropriate," Kent replied putting in some sarcasm. "So do you know how you guys got here?".

"No," Clark said shaking his head. "I don't know if you know what I'm talking about but it couldn't hurt. We came here because of a meteor-freak." At Kent's confused expression Clark knew he had to elaborate. "Meteor-freaks are people in Smallville or anybody who have been affected by kryptonite during the meteor showers. They can have different abilities and they're usually dangerous… Lois was working on a story on one of them and they decided that they could get rid of us by sending us to an alternate universe. You see his power was to be able to transport himself to different universes, steal there, and come back to our universe where he wasn't wanted for anything."

"I've never heard anything like that before. Although maybe that could explain some robberies that I stopped but the culprit disappeared out of thin air or more specifically a green light," Kent replied after Clark's long-winded explanation.

"That's probably our guy… Does Lane know about you?," Clark said thinking out loud and then asked hesitantly unsure if he should bring the subject up.

"No. Does Lois know about you?," Kent asked and Clark just shook his head. "Can I ask you a question?". After Clark's nod the spandex-clad hero continued, "What's it like living with Lois Lane?".

Clark gave a little laugh and shook his head, "It's crazy. She takes about an hour and a half showers, burns food, steals all my shirts, and never stops bugging me… do you love Lane?".

"Yes… I would give anything to be with her," Kent replied. "Do you have any feelings for your Lois?".

"I… uh don't," Clark replied hesitantly and coughed at the end and at his counterpart's suspicious glare, Clark caved in, "The truth is I really don't know what to feel for Lois. I don't know if you had a Lana Lang here but I was with her awhile and we had a relationship on and off more times than I can count. Finally I decided to end it with her because it was going nowhere even after she found out my secret, so we just decided to stay friends. When I think of Lois all I do is smile and laugh, and that got me thinking that when I was with Lana… I never laughed or truly smiled."

"Well I had a Lana, but I never was with her. And I think that if Lois makes you laugh and smile then maybe you should start figuring out how you truly feel about her," Kent suggested.

"Thanks for listening," Clark replied with a smile. "So, I was thinking that maybe Lois and I could come to _The Planet_ tomorrow to try to figure out a way for us to get back."

"Okay, well then I'll see you tomorrow," Kent replied and started to float up.

"One more thing, Kent," Clark started and at Kent's raised eyebrows in anticipation of what Clark was going to say, he continued, "Were you ever afraid of heights?".

"Yeah, but I got over it as soon as I started to fly," Kent replied with a wink and raised his arms in the air heading in the sky. "See you tomorrow, goodnight." Clark gave a small wave and headed back in the Lane-White household.

"It's about time, Smallville," Lois said as she noticed Clark walk in the room. He was dressed in one of Richard's old light-blue pajamas. Richard, however, only had pajama bottoms for Clark so he was shirtless. Lois, on the other hand had one of Lane's old nightgowns on. She was sitting on the bed apparently waiting for him.

"Gee Lois, I didn't know you were waiting for me," Clark said with a small smirk emerging on his lips. "You like me that much?".

"Down boy, I was just wondering what was taking you so long. Promise me you stay on the far side of the bed?," Lois asked pointing to the opposite side of the bed.

"Only if you promise to do the same," Clark said climbing into the bed mimicking her pointing. Lois stuck out her hand waiting for Clark to take it for a shake of agreement. After a second for Clark to realize what she was doing he took her hand and shook. At that they both turned out the light on their side of the bed, got under the covers, and gave out a small 'Goodnight Smallville' and 'Goodnight Lois'. They were both on the far corners of the bed flat on their backs staring up at the ceiling looking really uncomfortable as if they were scared to go to sleep.

Morning crept in around seven in the morning and Lois and Clark were still asleep. Jason was downstairs eating his breakfast, all ready for school to start an hour later, so Richard and Lane decided to wake up their guests. Quietly unsure if they were still asleep or not they slowly opened the guestroom door only to suppress a small laugh at the sight before them. Lois was sleeping on Clark's chest, her palm lying flat on his chest, and Clark's arm was wrapped around Lois. They both had contented smiles on their faces. If Lane and Richard hadn't witnessed their arguing last night they would have assumed something far from innocent occurred last night. Richard raised his eyebrow and gestured with his eyes that she should wake them up if they were going to come with them to the bullpen to figure out a way to get them back where they belonged.

"Hey wake up sleepyheads," Lane said gently prodding Clark's muscular arm. Clark groaned in defiance and tightened his hold on Lois by wrapping his other arm around her almost instinctively. However, Lois awoke to Clark's grunt and now noticed what position she was in.

_"We must have rolled to the center of the bed during the night. Crap this must look interesting to Lane and Richard," Lois thought as she tried to wiggle out of Clark's grasp._ "Hey, Smallville, let go." Clark groggily opened his eyes and too noticed the position they were in. Quickly he shot out of bed almost at super-speed and coughed in embarrassment as Lois got out of the bed on the other side. Both of their cheeks were redder than Superman's cape.

"Richard, why don't you maybe get Clark some spare clothes and I'll see what I can find for Lois," Lane said after she stopped mentally gaping at the shirtless, muscular, Clark Kent.

"Okay, come on, Clark," Richard said leading him to the closet. Lane and Lois headed out the guestroom and into the other room to find Lois some clothes.

"Hey Lois, can I ask you a question?," Lane asked as she was sifting through her clothes trying to find something suitable for the young woman. After seeing her nod, she continued, "Why were you two sleeping like that?".

"We must have rolled over in our sleep and I ended up on him," Lois replied. "What gets me is why his arm was around me."

"He sure is muscular," Lane said muttering to herself but Lois managed to hear her. "Never thought I'd see a muscular Clark Kent before."

"Well I've seen all of him before," Lois said and then instantly regretted it knowing that Clark was going to kill her if he knew she let slip that she'd seen him naked before.

"You want to run that by me again?," Lane asked as she handed the outfit to the redden-cheeked girl.

"_Do not_ tell Clark this, because he'll kill me," Lois started and at Lane's nod she continued. "Well I met Clark in his birthday suit. He had just been struck by lightning and was lying in the middle of a cornfield with no memory and no clothes."

"Was he okay?," Lane asked after getting over the initial shock that she met the man stark naked.

"Yeah… he was fine but I never let him live it down," Lois smirked. "Maybe I should hurry so that we can get to _The Planet_. No offense to your graciousness but I'd like to get back to my own dimension." Lane nodded as she left the room to give Lois some privacy to get dressed. A couple minutes later the two Lois' ended up in the kitchen to see Jason done with his breakfast, Richard helping him with his backpack, and Clark in one of Richard's three-piece suits.

"Looking spiffy there, Smallville," Lois said and patted him on the chest.

"Thanks, Lois. So do you," Clark said and smirked. "Love the skirt." He knew she wasn't a skirt-wearing kind of girl and he wanted to tease her as much as he teased her at the same time still thinking about what he and his counterpart talked about last night. It was a light brown skirt and on top she was wearing a white blouse looking very professional.

"Shut-up, Smallville," Lois said and playfully slugged him in his arm. He leaned away from her so she wouldn't hit him full force breaking her hand.

"Ooooo you said a bad word," Jason said pointing to Lois referring to her 'shut-up' comment.

"We don't like saying 'shut-up' in this house," Richard clarified at Lois' confused stare at the five-year old.

"Say sorry," Jason ordered. Lois wanted to glare at him but at his beautiful penetrating blue eyes she decided that he was just an innocent little boy so she reluctantly turned to Clark and let out a small 'Sorry'.

"I can't hear you," Jason said in a singing tone of voice causing Lois to growl under her breath.

Louder she said, "Sorry, Smallville." Jason smiled content that she apologized to him. Clark smiled at the little boy and got another smile at him in return.

"I'll take Jason to school and you guys head over to the bullpen, okay?," Richard suggested and Lane nodded her head. Richard picked up his step-son and headed out the back way as the rest of the group headed out the front door.

"I think that maybe Kent might be able to help too, as well as Jimmy," Clark suggested knowing that Kent was already more aware of the situation than the older Lois Lane.

"Good idea, but let's just let them help. The less people who know the better," Lane said. "By the way, are we just going to call you Lois and Clark while in the bullpen?".

"Uh, yeah that's fine," Clark said. They were now in the car and this time he didn't have to have the girl that was invading all of his thoughts sitting on his lap. He was sitting in the backseat while Lois was in the passenger's seat up front. "I hope that everything's okay back in our world." Lois looked back at him and gave him an empathetic smile and he gave her a weak smile in return as they had a quiet journey to _The Daily Planet_.

"That wasn't funny," Jimmy Olsen said as Chloe Sullivan ran past him laughing in _The Daily Planet_. They had just come from a movie date and Chloe just wanted to see if Lois or Clark wanted a ride home even though Clark could just run home but Lois didn't know that.

"Yes it was," Chloe laughed and then her expression turned solemn after seeing Lois' purse sitting on her desk without the owner anywhere in sight. "Where's Lois?".

"Maybe she went to the bathroom or something," Jimmy suggested sitting down in one of the swivel chairs. "She won't take that long."

"Yeah," Chloe said and sat down in Lois' chair and noticed a small Notepad window open with something typed in it. "Jimmy come here." Jimmy got up and leaned over Chloe to see what she was looking at. She maximized the window and saw in huge letters 'HELP US L&C'.

"What do you think happened?," Jimmy asked worried for his girlfriend's cousin and best friend.

"I don't know…," Chloe started getting panicky. She started to look around the desk for clues and looked in Lois' trash and saw her article torn up. "Jimmy look at this."

"What is it?," Jimmy asked as Chloe put the paper together.

"It's her article. She told me that she was working on a story about a meteor-freak but I didn't believe her because Grant would never accept an article like that. I told Clark to tell her because she'd never listen to me but for some reason she listens to Clark," Chloe explained.

"She actually _listens_ to Clark," Jimmy said in disbelief that the stubborn reporter would listen to anybody on this planet. Chloe gave a modest shrug also not believing it even though it was the truth. "What could the meteor-freak do?".

"Uh… some guy has the ability to transport people to different, _dimensions_?," Chloe replied reading what she could of the dismantled article and couldn't believe what she read.

"So, this guy must've sent them away," Jimmy concluded.

"If that's true than… they might be stuck there," Chloe said as reality started to set in. Jimmy and Chloe stared at each other worried for their friends.

"LANE!," Perry White yelled from his office as soon as he saw her walk into the bullpen. "In my office now!".

"You in trouble?," Clark asked thinking that would be the only reason for someone to just yell for someone in a newsroom.

"No, that's just his way of getting my attention. Make yourselves comfortable at my desk. I'll be right back," Lane said walking to Perry's office. Lois and Clark walked over to Lane's desk and Lois pushed the power button to start up her computer so they could try to find any information on suspicious robberies where their 'friend' might be or anything on alternate dimensions.

"You new interns?," Gil asked noticing Lois and Clark. Since they were dressed professionally he just assumed that they were starting to work in the bullpen.

"No, we're just visiting," Lois replied. Gil gave an 'okay' nod not quite believing them and walked away.

"You guys need any help?," Kent said walking up behind them.

"Huh? Oh not yet. We're waiting for Lane to come out of that office," Clark answered and then saw what Lois was doing, "Lois?! I thought we were waiting for her." She had already started Google searches typing fast on Lane's computer.

"Smallville, have you ever known me to be patient?," Lois asked glaring at him daring for him to actually give an answer. He just gave a defeated sigh and shook his head with a small smile appearing on his face. Kent gave him a little nudge giving him a knowing glare. Clark knew what his counterpart was hinting at but just decided to ignore it.

"Lois, Clark, could you guys come with me?," Lane asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere surprisingly startling the two Kryptonians and Lois. "Excuse us for a sec, Clark, I mean Kent." The young duet got up and followed Lane as Kent turned his head turning on his super-hearing to find out what was going on.

"Sit down," Perry ordered directing his order to the young kids who entered his office. Lane stood next to him by his desk. "I just asked Lois here who you two were and she said that _you_," he said looking at Lois, "are her cousin and _he_ is Kent's cousin. Is that true?"

Catching on that that was the cover story, Lois replied, "Yeah, we're not in town for a long time and we were getting interested in journalism and she thought we could join her here."

"What are your names?," Perry asked ready for an introduction because Lois had neglected to tell him.

Forgetting that they agreed to just go by 'Lois and Clark', Clark replied by saying, "Uh my name is Kal and…" Catching on to their sudden name changes, Lois finished his introduction by saying, "Chloe".

"Your last names the same as them?," Perry asked.

"Yeah," 'Kal' replied as 'Chloe' said, "No."

"Well my last name is Kent but," Clark started and Lois finished his sentence once again by saying, "My last name is Sullivan." _"I hope Chloe doesn't mind me using her identity," Lois thought as she finished her introduction_.

"Well I hope you two enjoy your stay in Metropolis and if you get interested enough in journalism, perhaps I'll see you again working here," Perry said standing up ready to shake their hands. Clark got up first and shook the older man's hand and Lois followed. The trio exited Perry's office and headed over to Kent who had been joined by Richard.

"So how'd it go in there?," Richard asked noticing where the trio had departed from.

"Well when we're around Perry, we need to refer to them as 'Kal and Chloe'. I have no idea where you got that name from, Clark," Lane said and put quotes around their "new" names.

"It was a random name," Clark replied although he caught a small smirk from Kent. "And Chloe is my best friend and her cousin."

"So how do you want to go about researching?," Kent asked forgetting to stutter and sounded too much like his alter ego which got confused expressions from Lane and Richard. Lois and Clark were unphased of course not knowing about his usual stutter.

"Well we were thinking of researching unusual robberies where the culprit just disappears or anything on alternate dimensions," Clark replied.

"Why would you want to find unusual robberies?," Richard asked and Lois looked at him in wonder too because he never mentioned that to her.

"Well… because the guy that sent us here. A meteor-freak that has the power to transport himself and others to alternate dimensions and I thought that if he's been here before than maybe there could be locations where we could find him next for another robbery," Clark explained.

"Great reasoning, Smallville," Lois said.

"You never told us what a meteor-freak was," Lane said. "If you want our help than you are going to have to be completely honest with us." Lois and Clark looked to each other unsure how to explain it to them.

"We don't know how to explain it," Lois answered.

"Give it a shot," Lane answered getting into reporter-mode.

"Well, Smallville was hit with two horrible meteor showers and the meteor rocks that crash-landed have given some residents of Smallville some unusual talents," Lois explained the best she could.

"That was a simple enough explanation," Richard said. "I thought you said it was difficult to understand."

"Well it really sounds out there and I didn't know if you'd believe us," Lois replied.

"We're currently speaking to two people from another _dimension_ and we have a man from another planet protecting Earth. Nothing can throw us anymore," Lane said sitting at her computer ready to start their research. Just as she sat down, both Kryptonians turned their heads hearing something in the distance.

Knowing that Kent had to fly off as Superman, Clark quickly thought of an excuse for him to leave, "Hey Kent why don't you go see if you can find something from the archives?". Catching on and silently thanking him, Kent nodded and took off for the elevators.

"Well _there's_ one similarity between Clark and Kent, they both run off," Lois observed which got a death glare from Clark and a small smile from Richard and Lane.

"You find anything on dimension-hopping people on your digital wall-of-weird?," Jimmy asked leaning over Chloe's shoulder trying to see the screen.

"No, but I did find that someone escaped from Belle Reeve a couple weeks ago, a Brandon Noland …," Chloe started taking out Lois' now taped-up article. "Which happens to coincide with these unusual robberies."

"So what do we do?," Jimmy asked ready to hear their plan for saving the day.

"I don't know. Maybe we should set up a fake artifact or something valuable to lure him," Chloe suggested. At Jimmy's nod at the idea, Chloe got out her cell phone and dialed a mysterious number.

"Find anything on mysterious robberies, yet?," Lois asked leaning over Lane's shoulder being the ever impatient girl that Clark has always known.

"No, but I remember something where Superman tried to stop a robbery but the burglar vanished. Maybe that's our lead," Lane replied already brainstorming.

"Well let's get Supes to help us," Lois said applying her uncanny ability to nickname everybody.

"I don't think we need him, Lois," Clark said knowing that he already was helping them except he was behind a thick pair of glasses.

"Why not? Isn't he supposed to help people in need? If anybody needs help right now it's us, Smallville," Lois argued.

"She's right, he might be able to help," Lane said.

_"Great, now I got two Lois' to deal with. I'm never going to win. I probably would have a better chance trying to get Shelby to mew, than to get them to agree with me," Clark thought and gave a defeated sigh. "So much for covering for Kent."_

"Never start a fight you can't win, Clarkie," Lois teased and gave him a small pat on the chest.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here. I'm assistant editor after all and I still need to help Perry," Richard said and gave Lois a small kiss on the cheek and headed to his office while the trio headed out to investigate Lane's hunch. To Lois and Clark's surprise when they arrived in the elevator, Lane pushed the button to go to the roof instead of the main floor.

"What are you doing?," Lois asked as she saw what button she pushed.

"You said you wanted Superman's help, and the only real way I know how to get his attention without being in grave peril is to be on the roof of _The Daily Planet_," Lane explained. Lois just gave an 'oh' in reply as Clark was leaning against the back of the elevator waiting to reach the roof. Within a few moments they reached their destination and they all got off and walked out onto the roof.

"So how does this work? Do you yell his name?," Lois asked while cautiously looking over the edge of the roof seeing how high up they truly were.

"No," a deep baritone voice said from behind the trio.

"Do you and Kent have a way of sneaking up on people?," Lois asked sarcastically referring to Kent walking behind her and Clark while in the newsroom but unnoticed by the two Lois', Kent became a little nervous at that accusation hoping that she hadn't connected the dots.

"What can I help you guys with?," Kent asked hoping that changing the subject would lead them away from any suspicions.

"They're not exactly from around here," Lane started making it sound like they were from another planet but quickly recovered after Kent's raised eyebrow. Lane thought he did that because she thought she made it sound like they were from a different planet but he really raised his eyebrow to see how she was going to explain to him who Lois and Clark were. "Oh! No they're not from another planet. They're from another dimension and we were hoping that you could try to help us figure out how to get them back."

"Nice to meet you, Supes," Lois said sticking out her hand waiting for him to shake it applying her new nickname all the while Clark was thinking, _"I hope she never calls me that. I'd take 'Smallville' over 'Supes' any day."_

"Supes?," Kent asked finding it a little amusing.

"Just a little nickname," Lois replied waving it off. "It's sort of what I do to new people I meet to relieve the tension." Kent just nodded and turned to Lane seeing if she had anything else to say.

"If it's something you do when you first meet someone then why do you still call me 'Smallville'?," Clark asked after Lois' explanation.

"You're the only exception," Lois replied with her arms crossed with a small smirk. Clark shook his head at her answer and turned to Lane when she started talking.

"Anyway," Lane started ignoring their continual banter, "Their theory is that somehow someone was able to transport them here and we were hoping that you could help us find any places where there were any unusual robberies."

"I'll do what I can," he replied and just gave them a brief nod. Right after he finished talking he floated up and took to the skies.

"Wow," Lois said in awe. Lane looked up with a small smile at the man she truly loved while Clark looked up thinking, _"I can't wait until I can do that!"._

"Come on, let's get to work. He'll contact us somehow if he finds something. Maybe we should head over to the last place that was robbed with an unusual occurrence," Lane suggested as they headed back to the elevators, down to the main floor, and into a cab to Lane's hunch.

"Who'd you call anyway?," Jimmy asked as they rode in Chloe's red beetle to an unknown location to him.

"A friend," Chloe answered cryptically. They got out of the car and headed up a very familiar elevator that led to a clock tower. "Oliver," Chloe said as she saw who she was searching for when they got off the elevator.

"Hey Chloe, I didn't know what to think with your cryptic call earlier. What can I do for you?," Oliver answered while Jimmy had his mouth visibly dropped at who they were talking to.

"Oliver Queen?," Jimmy said in disbelief. Oliver gave a shy shrug and Chloe just smiled at her boyfriend's shocked expression.

"We were hoping you could stage an auction or put something valuable on display so we can try to catch a thief. See he's a meteor-freak who can transport people to different dimensions and Lois was on to him… so he sent Lois and Clark to another dimension," Chloe started to explain.

"So you need to lure him so you can try to get him to get you guys to the same dimension to bring them back?," Oliver asked knowing that's what she wanted. Chloe just gave a small smile and nod in return. "Why doesn't it surprise me that it was both Lois _and_ Clark who got into that situation?".

"Oliver Queen," Jimmy said again still in shock.

"Yes, I think we've established who I am," Oliver said smiling trying to be polite and waved his hand in front of the young photographer's face that caused him to come out of the trance he seemed to be in. "And you are?".

"I'm, uh, Jimmy Olsen," Jimmy answered shaking the billionaire's hand. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Queen."

"Just Oliver, please," Oliver answered, walking over to his desk. "Now let's see what I can set up to lure our little friend to get Lois and Clark back." Chloe and Jimmy stood behind him as he started typing on his computer to look at his inventory and filter out what they could possibly use to catch their crook.

"And what happened after that?," Lane asked interviewing the store-owner who had the unusual robbery. Lois and Clark were standing on either side of her eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Well, after Superman caught all the bullets he fired off, the young boy ran out into the alley and disappeared in a bright green light," the middle-aged man answered. That was all Lois and Clark needed to know that they were on the right track.

"Thank you," Lane said and walked away facing her dimension-traveling guests. "So was that helpful at all?".

"Actually it was perfect. I remember being engulfed in a bright green light, and it fits to his power," Lois replied.

"Yeah, and you guys appeared in a bright green light," Lane offered proving that they were headed in the right direction.

"Well, Lois if he's the type of thief that likes jewelry maybe we should try to lure him with something he can't resist," Clark suggested.

"I don't think that'll work, Smallville. We don't know if he'll even come back here now that he sent us here," Lois said becoming a little pessimistic.

"True," Clark said trying to make it seem like he wasn't discouraged when he clearly was by Lois' words. "Looks like we're just going to have to rely on Chloe and Jimmy back in our world." Lane gave a sympathetic smile as they headed back to _The Daily Planet_.

"Perfect," Oliver said when his gaze fell upon a jewel that no thief would be able to resist. "All you have to do, Chloe, is write a small story on it that'll draw his attention and just play it by ear from there. Pretend that it will be at _The Planet_."

"Thanks Oliver," Chloe said memorizing what was on the screen. Jimmy even took a picture of it with his cell phone as they headed back to the bullpen. It was still pretty late at night but they weren't going to stop now for sleep when they were one step closer to bringing back Lois and Clark.

While they were driving back to _The Daily Planet_, Jimmy voiced his worry by asking, "How do you know this guy isn't going to send us there with absolutely no way of getting back?".

"I don't, but I'm usually pretty good a persuading people. You're gonna have to research this kid while I type of the fake story about Oliver's jewel. That way I can try to convince him to bring Lois and Clark back or take us to them and bring all of us back here," Chloe answered keeping her attention on the road, just getting an 'okay' nod from her boyfriend in the passenger seat.

"Any luck?," Kent asked back in his glasses when he saw his friends return.

"Yeah, but it really won't help us get back," Lois answered.

"But at least we know how we got here and we can try to figure out how to get back," Clark said always trying to look at the positive sides of things. "Besides, Lo, we _have_ been in trickier situations than this."

"Name one," Lois said folding her arms. Sure they had been through his amnesiac episodes or freeing her from getting an extreme make-over by Dr. Fine but nothing like this.

"Well… uh never mind," Clark started and thought about that they really haven't been in any situation like the one they were in right now where they might not get home. He was going to mention the time he was in the Phantom Zone but she would have absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Thought so," Lois said and sat down defeated.

"Although, the Lois Lane I know wouldn't give up like this," Clark started trying to get her confidence back up any way he possibly could. "I told you once that you're like a pit-bull on a pant leg. You won't give up until you got what you want and I know Chloe. When she figures out something happened to us she and Jimmy won't stop until they try everything in their power to get us back."

"Thanks Smallville," Lois said giving him a sad smile putting her hand on his. He was looking up at her because he knelt down so he could be close to eye-level with her. Clark looked up at her with a smile on his face happy that he had somehow accomplished cheering Lois Lane up.

_"Those kids have a bad case of love. They're just too stubborn to admit it to each other," Kent thought looking down at his counterpart._

"If your friends are anything like you're describing… I'm sure you'll be back home before you know it," Kent said forgetting to stutter once again but didn't even give it a second thought because he wanted his new friend's to be optimistic about their situation.

"Why don't we try to research some more? Maybe we can figure out a way to send you guys home without this uh meteor-freak," Lane suggested trying to cheer them up some more. "Clark can go with Kent and you can come with me." Lois and Clark gave a small nod as Clark stood up and walked over to his doppelganger's desk and Lois got up so Lane could sit down at her computer.

"So have you really been in situations tougher than this?," Kent asked as he sat down in front of his computer.

"Yeah, but if I would have said it nobody would even know what I was talking about except you and it would have jeopardized your secret," Clark answered.

"So what was it?," Kent asked now clearly intrigued.

"I was… trapped in the Phantom Zone," Clark replied which caused Kent to knock over his coffee sitting on his desk that caused the entire newsroom to stare at him.

"Sorry," Kent said purely out of habit. His coworkers just shook their heads and muttered things like 'Typical Kent' or 'Oh brother'. Turning back to Clark, Kent asked as he was mopping up the spilled caffeinated drink, "You were stuck in the Phantom Zone?".

"Yeah, but I got out because of my blood. There was a portal there that Jor-El planted for any member of the House of El to escape if they were ever accidentally trapped there," Clark elaborated as Kent just nodded his head in understanding.

"Well if you can escape the Phantom Zone than you guys will most certainly get out of here back to your own dimension," Kent said attempting to cheer him up.

"Thanks," Clark said and looked over to his traveling companion.

"I can tell you love her you know, and she loves you back but you two are too stubborn to admit it to each other," Kent said when he noticed where his gaze landed.

"I know," Clark said defeated. "I promise I'll do something after we get back to our own dimension." As he spoke his gaze never left his Lois Lane. Kent gave him a knowing smile and turned his attention back to the computer. Lois even looked up and gave Clark a small smile and looked back to Lane listening to what she was saying.

"Do you like your Clark?," Lane asked when she noticed her young doppelganger smile at the younger Clark Kent.

"What? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Lois said waving her hand as if she could swat that notion away. At Lane's disbelieving gaze, Lois caved, "What was the giveaway?".

"Well the way you two banter back and forth, your way of flirting because it's my way of flirting, but what I think gave it away for me was the way you two woke up this morning," Lane answered smirking at the younger Lane.

"We did _not_ fall asleep like that I assure you," Lois said trying to defend herself.

"Yeah well, you did end up that way. Maybe it was a way your subconscious was telling you that you like him," Lane suggested.

"Somehow I don't think he'll ever feel the same way about me," Lois said sadly looking down as Lane continued to type on her computer trying to find any information about sending them back.

"Why?," Lane simply asked.

"Well… since he was… well actually forever he's been head over heels in love with Lana Lang and they currently broke up. I just don't want to be a rebound for him because he's much better than that and worth much more," Lois answered sullenly.

"The way I saw him looking at you in the rear-view mirror on the way to our house last night would beg to differ with you as well as the way he was looking at you just a few seconds ago," Lane said trying to dissuade her from thinking that she didn't have a shot with him. "I'm sure he likes you too."

"Maybe I'll do something about it when we get back," Lois said thinking that maybe she might have a shot when she saw Clark look up and give her a small smile again. "I only hope we'll have that chance… I just want to get back home again. I hope my cousin and her boyfriend are giving it their all to try to get us back."

"Done researching our meteor-powered friend yet?," Chloe asked looking past her computer at Jimmy on the other side of the room using another reporter's computer.

"Almost," Jimmy replied continuing to research. "You almost done writing that phony article about Oliver's priceless artifact?".

"Yup," Chloe simply said continuing to type. "I just hope that this works and we don't end up getting trapped there too."

"Don't worry, Chloe. I have faith in you that you'll be able to convince this kid to bring us back," Jimmy said looking back at his computer.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Chloe replied. "Done… now all I have to do is print and instead of waiting to put this in the newspaper, let's make copies and post them all over town."

"Good idea. The less time we waste the better," Jimmy agreed. "I'm done too. I'll tell you all the info on the way, come on." Chloe nodded as she grabbed the phony story, grabbed her jacket as he grabbed his, and went with him to the copier so they could post the story over Metropolis. Hopefully this kid would see the story and come to the Daily Planet tonight instead of tomorrow.

While time passed in the Smallville Universe as Jimmy and Chloe were posting the story around the city, time also passed in the Superman Returns Universe. It was getting later and later, Perry had even already left as he let out a small smile when he saw Lane and Kent's 'cousins' still hard at work still silently praying that they'd come to work for him someday. All that were left in the bullpen were the Lois', Clarks, Jimmy, and Richard.

"We might as well stay here," Lois said giving up again.

"Lois! Don't think like that we'll get back to our world," Clark said surprised that she was giving up again.

"Easy there, Mr. Jumping-To-Conclusions. I wasn't talking about staying in this dimension, I was talking about staying here in the Daily Planet," Lois clarified causing Clark to look a little guilty thinking about something like that about Lois.

"Why?," Clark asked getting over his small guilt-trip.

"Because if we landed here when we were in our _Daily Planet_ then that means if… _when _Chloe and Jimmy figure out what happened to us, they might come here to this _Daily Planet with that kid_," Lois theorized.

"Okay, good idea, Lo," Clark agreed.

"Want me to go get the clothes you came here in? So you'll be more comfortable?," Richard asked starting to walk backwards to the exit with a nod from Lois and Clark. Richard turned around and jogged to the elevators to go get his new friends their original clothes.

"I'm sure Chloe's found something out by now," Clark said in his continuing quest to cheer up Lois Lane. For the first time since they arrived in this new universe, Lois gave a confident nod.

"That should do it," Chloe said finishing putting the last staple into the piece of paper up on the light post.

"Now all we can do is wait," Jimmy said as Chloe joined her boyfriend walking back to their car, back to the _Daily Planet_. "Do you think everything I told you about him will help?".

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea why he did the things he did now. I'm sure I'll be able to convince him to conform," Chloe replied as they got in the car and sped to back to _The Planet_.

Richard came back and handed the clothes to their rightful owners, "Here you go," he said handing the red jacket, blue shirt, and denim jeans to Clark and the black dress pants and blue blouse to Lois.

"Thanks," they said in unison. Lane pointed out a place for each of them to change their clothes and they nodded gratefully.

"Do you think they'll be able to get back safely?," Jimmy asked leaning on Lane's desk.

"I hope so, Jimmy," Lane replied.

"You guys have to have a little faith. If their friends are anything like they described I'm sure they'll be back home before tomorrow," Kent said being the optimistic man he tried to be. Lois and Clark came back dressed the way they came and handed the work clothes to Lane, who in turn just place the clothes on a chair sitting next to her.

Coming back up the elevator to their part of the bullpen they noticed a young man already standing in the middle of the room looking around and under things as if he was looking for something. Jimmy and Chloe looked at each other in disbelief coming to the conclusion that this guy had to be the guy they were looking for that would help them get their friends back.

"Hello?," Chloe asked hesitantly advancing towards the young kid. "Can I help you?".

"I was just looking for something," Brandon answered wondering if he should give himself away to these strangers.

"What?," Jimmy asked.

"Something expensive," Brandon replied pulling out a gun. "Where's the Queen Jewel?".

"Now look, pal. I don't know what you're talking about," Jimmy said playing the part of being scared really well.

"The jewel that was mentioned posted all over the city. The one that I saw you and your girlfriend posting up," Brandon said and motioned his gun to Chloe to get his point across.

"Oh, that one," Jimmy said stalling, leading up to where Chloe would start to work her magic.

"Yes, that one, Bone-head. Now where is it?," Brandon asked ever impatiently shaking the gun in his direction trying to make it seem like he was ready to fire at any moment.

"There is no jewel, Brandon," Chloe started as she lowered and took the gun away from him. While Jimmy was talking with him, Chloe had sneaked closer and closer to Brandon to unarm him so they could talk rationally. Once he saw that he was unarmed he started to raise his hands to send them away like he did Lois and Clark but Chloe put his hands down gently saying, "We know about that too, Brandon and we know why you did it."

"Y-You do?," Brandon asked backing up a little from the blonde's penetrating gaze.

"We also know that it really wasn't your fault. In fact I understand what you're going through. I'm meteor-infected too. I realize the only reason you stole was you could get money to help save your dad," Chloe started working her magic.

"I didn't want to hurt anybody," he said slowly falling for Chloe's charm as he sat down in the chair closest to Chloe's desk.

"We know," Jimmy said getting into the conversation.

"In fact if you promise us a couple of things I can guarantee you that we can get help for your father," Chloe started.

"Really? How?," Brandon asked starting to look a little hopeful.

"We know Oliver Queen and I think I'll be able to convince him to donate some money to help your dad as long as you promise you give back some of the things you stole in both universes," Chloe replied. Brandon looked down, his eyebrows knitting together as he weighed his options, slowly he looked up and nodded his head in agreement, a smile forming on his face. Chloe and Jimmy looked at each other each with a smile on their face, happy that their plan worked and Lois and Clark would be coming home quicker than they originally thought.

"Do you think we can go get Lois and Clark now," Jimmy asked a little impatiently. Brandon nodded and motioned them to stand together. He stood in front of them and aimed his hands at all three of them as they disappeared in a bright green light.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back home with us?," Lane asked starting to get ready to go home and pick up Jason from his baby-sitter.

"Yeah, we'll just wait here. It's okay," Lois replied. "We're old enough to stay by ourselves."

"I think I'll just stay a couple more minutes," Lane said putting her purse back down. Being the ever vigilant investigative reporter she didn't want to miss a beat. It was a good thing too because at that moment on the other end of the bullpen a bright green light appeared causing everyone but the two Kryptonians to cover their eyes. Once the light dissipated Brandon, Jimmy, and Chloe could be seen standing there.

"Lois?!," Chloe cried when she saw her cousin. She ran up and hugged her cousin like she hadn't seen her for years. Jimmy jogged up to his best friends and gave Clark a 'cool' guy handshake/hug. Then they switched as Chloe almost jumped in Clark's arms giving him one big hug as Jimmy hugged Lois. "I can't believe you guys are alright!".

"We're fine, Chloe. How did you get him to take you here?," Clark asked whispering in her ear making sure the kid in question wouldn't hear him.

"He's okay, Clark," Chloe replied. "Don't worry."

"You ready to go home, CK?," Jimmy asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Yeah but first, I want to introduce you to them," Clark said which made Jimmy look back a little surprised.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere as long as what you told me was true," Brandon said as the four of them looked back at him.

"Don't worry, Brandon. He'll do it for you if I tell him to," Chloe replied with a wink at the young man's direction. Clark became a little apprehensive at that comment hoping she wasn't referring to him. After one simple look from his blonde best friend he knew that she wasn't talking about him.

"This is Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, and Richard White," Clark said introducing his counterpart and new friends from this universe. At the first three names, Chloe and Jimmy looked surprised. As each name was said the people he was talking about raised their hands in a small wave to indicate who he was talking about.

"Good luck you guys," Kent said as they looked like they were ready to depart, Clark being the only one to know what 'luck' he was truly talking about.

"Tell Jason we said 'goodbye'," Lois said as she started walking backwards to where Brandon, Chloe, and Jimmy were already standing.

"We will," Lane replied. "Goodbye you guys." Lois and Clark waved as Brandon engulfed all five of them in the bright green light sending them back to their universe. When they appeared back in their own _Daily Planet_, Chloe started to lead Brandon out telling Lois and Clark that they'd be back with Jimmy tagging along behind them.

"Well that was quite an adventure we had tonight, huh Lois?," Clark asked trying to start some conversation.

"Yeah, it was, Smallville," Lois said grabbing her purse. "Ready to head out? You go to your car and I'll go to mine."

"Actually Lois, I came here with Chloe earlier today, so I'm stranded," Clark replied when really he could just run home but of course Lois didn't know that little fact.

"Oh, okay. Well do you want me to drop you off home?," Lois asked. Clark noticed that she referred to the farm as 'home' instead of just saying 'your house' which cause him to smile once again. Smiling was one thing he seemed to do a whole lot more around Lois than anybody else in his life.

"Sure, and since it is really late," Clark started and then looked at his watch, "Or actually really early… would you just like to stay at the farm with me?". Lois looked like she was ready to say 'no' but then looked back up at Clark and noticed those penetrating blue-green eyes of his and she just melted.

"Okay that sounds good, Smallville. Let's go," Lois said walking to the elevators.

"Lois?," Clark started and for the first time ever around Lois Lane he sounded nervous.

"What, Clark?," Lois wondered using his real name on purpose because she could sense his uneasiness.

"I-I was just wondering if, maybe, you might, you know wanna go out with me sometime?," Clark asked stuttering a little.

"Go out? You mean hang out?," Lois asked unsure of his true meaning. She was silently wishing he meant on a date but thought it was out of the realm of possibilities for them.

"No. I mean actually _go_ out like on a date," Clark answered.

"A date-date?," Lois asked. There was no way she was going to make this easy for him. She was ecstatic that he was finally asking her out but she didn't want to show it. After all making life difficult for him was her favorite sport. Making him squirm was just fun for her.

"Yes, Lois a date-date. You just want to make this difficult for me don't you?," Clark answered slowly catching on to what she doing to him.

Lois let out a small laugh and nodded, "Yeah. I enjoy that a lot." Lois gave him a small friendly little punch on his arm as they both started to laugh out loud filling the dead air of the bullpen.

Clark looked down shaking his head amused by her as their laughter died down. The elevator came up to their level as they got in. "But to answer your original question, Smallville," Lois started, "I'd love to go with out with you on a _date-date_." While they were in the elevator, the doors closing, Lois gave Clark a small peck on his cheek which caused the Farmboy to smile. His original charming Kent mega-watt smile just increased by a couple of watts by the kiss his true love gave him.

THE END

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story. I'll say again that this was my first attempt at a crossover and I hope I was successful. Please, if you have the time, leave a review it makes my day when I know that there are fans out there reading my story. Stay super and remember LONG LIVE CLOIS!! :)


End file.
